Pop Goes the Vampire
by Verde Sause
Summary: Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore are "borrowing" Swimsuits from Kokoa. Pop goes the ed


Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, Koko was impatiently tapping her foot on the classroom floor causing it to echo throughout the small room.

Koko was finished with her work, and sitting... starring at the clock, waiting for-

RRRRRING!

The lunchbell finaly rang!

Koko stood up and ran out the door! to meet with her friends!

Koko ran past dorks, jocks, and teachers shoving everyone aside!

Koko ran and ran until she finally found her one of her targets: Yukari the Little witch.

Koko ran right up to Yukari like she was going to attack her, but stopped within an inch of her, out of breath Koko asked Yukari: "Wheres-*breathe* the-*breathe* thrid-*breathe* wheel huh?"

Yukari ignores Koko and looks at her phone it reads 12:36pm.

Yukari now worried asks the out of breath vamp-girl: "Do you think maybe shes in the bathroom?"

the little witch and little vampire waited in the hallway until eventualy the thrid wheel came:

"Sorry I'm late school duties..."

Koko furiously responds to her Dont make us wait again you Witch!

Yukari informs Koko: You know, I'm a witch too... you loli Mosquito.

What did you say? You little witch-bitch!

Yukari now breathing fast and clearly losing her cool: "Little Witch Bitch? hahaha that's hilarious. You-Four-Foot-One-LEACH!"

WHAT? Koko screeched!

everyone in the hallway stopped. two monster lolli's where about to get into a cat fight! Or would that be a Kitten fight?

But before the Nosferatu and Wicken could rumble in the hallway the third wheel interveined.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BEHAVE YOURSELVES! DAMMIT!"

Everones attention now turned from the potential cat-fight to a girl.

A tall girl wearing a long skirt and a corset top.

she had long brunette hair, in the fashion of pigtails tied in lace.

she had thin eyebrows and wore blush with red lipstick.

It was Ruby Tojo!

Koko now haven realized how much attention she and her friends were drawing, quickly Grabbed Ruby and Yukari and ran off to somewhere more seclusive.

the three of them now alone and relaxed finally got to the subject at hand.

Koko huddled together with Yukari and Ruby:

Okay listened up, today is the Vampire Pool Party. And before you say anything yes vampire are weakened by water, but all the water at the party will be infused with Herbs and Mixtures... so no worries. The Young blood sucker reasussred them.

Ruby asked Koko Are you inviting us?

Koko answered her: yes.

Yukari then asked Koko Are we allowed to go to the Vampire pool party?

Koko answered yes everyone is welcome, Its just the herbal tea pool water turn people off.

Ruby then had a thought and asked "is it okay if i just wear a sundress?"

Koko aggresively responds NO-WAY! no way! no way!

Ruby caught off guard by Koko's outburst, tried to calm her down "Okay... how about i wear a tank top and shorts instead?"

Koko now Irratated informs Ruby "There are always rules at Vampire gatherings, You should know that."

Yukari slowly snuck behind the Hot blooded vamp and quickly reached under Koko's skirt grabbing her panties!

Koko stopped dead in the middle of her rant, and slowly turned to see a malicious Yukari behind her, with her hands wrapped around the back of Koko's Strawberry Panties!

Koko paused... and then managed to force a smile, "Yukari..." Koko felt sweat dripping slowly starting to drip from every pour. "You've... always been my close friend."

Yukari and Ruby both look at eachother... they both knew, that statement was completely false...

So Yukari Wrapped her fingers tightly around the vamps strawberry panties and lifted her high into the air!

Koko's Strawberry panties tore and were stretched-out as Yukari thrusted her up and made her hang in the air!

Koko felt her brand new panties force themselves into her school girl pussy!

Koko immdiatly felt the worst frontwoards wedgie in her entire life! And she had to free herself from the agony!

Koko tried to pull her strawberry undies out of her womanhood while being hanged from them!

Yukari started to bounce Koko up and down making her wedgie absoulutely insufferable!

Koko in turn started to kick and swing her arms around!

This started to make her panties rip!

Yukari dropped Koko!

Koko's stretched and torn Strawberry panties snapped themselves back into place.

Koko's Butt was bright red with wedgie burns and her brand new panties were now mangled.

Koko turned to Yukari and Ruby and saw them rolling on the floor laughing at her anguish!

Koko ignored their laughter, and tried to continue telling them:

"Every vampire gathering has rules: for example this gathering has four voted apon rules. And before you ask, Every Vampire gathering has the rules voted apon.

This pool party again has four rules:

Pool Party Rule one: Everyone male has to wear a pair of shorts. And every female has to wear a Two piece swimsuit. ROSE!

Rule two: No Discrimination. Yukari.

Rule three: Everyone has to have a good time.

Rule Four: No Nudity, and no Partial Nudity.

Pretty simple rules compared to other gatherings. Most Gatherings have much much stricter rules.

You guys are lucky.

"Are you done?" politely asked Yukari.

Koko then asked her partners "Do you both have Two pieces to wear?"

Yukari and Ruby both looked at eachother slightly worried,

Ruby answers "No thats why I wanted to wear a dress."

Yukari then asks "Can i wear my school swimsuit?"

Koko starts to repeat the first rule to Yukari, Yukari in turn makes a pan fall on her head using her magic.

"OW! Damn you Witch!" hollered koko!

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Goku explodes with power! and begins to unleashes his super saiyan rage on the Villianous Tyrant.

The Behemoth Cooler, laughed off Goku's Assault. And then resorted to Very Drastic measures!

Can the reborn super saiyan save the endangered planet? or is earth doomed to a dark fate?

NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!


End file.
